


Less Than Beautiful

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Angst Warning, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how falling in love with her best friend was never meant to happen, and yet it did. Warning: Femslash. Implied Gordo & Lizzie, and onesided Miranda & Lizzie. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted from my old pen-name.

It was funny, how fast middle school, went for Miranda. And what was even funnier was the fact that she missed Lizzie more when she went to Mexico.

Yeah, funny how falling in love with her best friend was never meant to happen. Gordo seemed to realize that too, but he beats Miranda in the game first. He won Lizzie's attention. Gordo learned to listen and open his heart first, while here, Miranda is left in the dust trying to figure out her own feelings. This just makes her feel less beautiful than who she is.

Miranda just wonders, while skipping on the streets while the rain pours, if life has been different, would she caught on quicker that she loved her best friend and even catch Lizzie's attention?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Disney does.
> 
> Don't send any hate messages if you don't like the pairing, I already forewarned you :)


End file.
